Ikimonogakure
by Spirit-Girl-Misaki
Summary: Naruto was banished and was found by a girl from the village of the animals.  Watch as he grows to become the best ninja that he can become, even if it isn't in Konoha. Title:Village hidden with the Animals. NaruxOC SakuSasu
1. Prologue

A teenage boy flew into the night with an amazing speed. Tears streamed down his face. He wore a black undershirt and bright orange pants but his jacket was missing. It had been left back there. In the place that Naruto knew he would never go back into ever again.

* * *

_It had been a normal day for most of Konoha but something seemed very off for Naruto. The villagers had been looking at him with strange looks all day. They had strained looks of happiness on their faces. They were also following him to the Hokage Tower. Naruto looked at them before breaking into a dead run. He sped up the stairs and slammed the door to Tsunade's office behind him. He collapsed against the door, completely out of breath.__"Baa-chan! The villagers are acting weirder than normal." Naruto said when he saw Tsunade standing by the window. He sensed that something was actually wrong. "Baa-chan?" he said._

_Tsunade slowly turned, revealing tears. A sob escaped her as she moved towards him. Her hand rested on his shoulder and more tears fell. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. They found a loophole." was all she managed to get out before her body was overtaken by sobs. _

_Naruto backed up and the sound of someone clearing their throat. He spun around and saw some of Konoha's clan heads and Homura, Danzo, and Koharu, Konoha's council. "What the heck is going on?!" he yelled. If they were the ones who did this to Tsunade…………._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from Konoha for your acts of treason in attacking Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and last, Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo smirked widely. They were finally going to be rid of the demon._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. Neji and Kiba? During the Chuunin exams. Sasuke? At the Valley of the End, where they had successfully brought Sasuke back. Of course, almost all of them had been injured or died but Sasuke had been brought back. They had brought him back with both his arms and legs broken but the others were still a lot worse off._

_"You have one hour to get out." Danzo said before walking out the door._

_Naruto was floored. This was really happening. He turned towards Tsunade. She had done all she could, he could see. He walked over and hugged her. "I'll keep your necklace safe." he whispered before running. He ran to his home, planning on getting some stuff, but he froze. His house was burning, adding to the red of the setting sun._

_Naruto began to run when the villagers noticed him. _

* * *

Naruto had been running for a little over an hour now and so far he hadn't seen anyone. Just as he thought that, a kunai lodged itself in a nearby tree. A startled yell escaped his mouth as four Anbu surrounded him.

_**"Kit!!! Let me out for a bit!!! I can stop them!!!"**_ Kyuubi shouted in his mind.

_"And why should I trust you?"_ Naruto growled back.

_**"I know that you can't but something has changed. I will explain later, just trust me!"**_ Kyuubi pleaded. Okay, that sounded a little strange.

Naruto had to make a quick choice.

The Anbu saw that he was distracted so they threw some more kunai and shuriken. But they weren't expecting them to be blown back at them.

'Naruto' looked up at them, revealing the blood red eyes with slits in them. Kyuubi's eyes.

_"Kyuubi, don't kill them."_ Naruto said.

_**"Alright kit but they still must pay."**_** "You'll pay for this."** Kyuubi had a wide smirk on his face. He did a few quick hands signs. **"Genjutsu: Ikijigoku!" **Kyuubi's smirked seemed to grow even wider. The Anbu froze, their eyes going distant, before they fell down onto the ground, unconscious.

_"What did you do to them?!"_

**"I showed them their worst fears. Now, I'm just going to convince them that they killed you. Genjutsu: Maboroshi Hasamikomu!"** Kyuubi cast one more genjutsu before sitting down. **"Kid, I need to spill a bit of your blood to convince them that you were killed. My abilities will make blood as quickly as its spilled. Will you let me?"**

_"Yes."_

Kyuubi nodded and grabbed one of the swords from the Anbu. He made a wide slash mark and blood covered the blade. He made sure to drip some on the Anbu before healing himself. He also burnt the ground, making it look like they had already disposed of his body. **"Rest kit. I will get you away from here."**

Naruto nodded and drifted off into a healing sleep.

* * *

****

"Dang it! No matter what I try, I won't be able to bring my clan higher in its ranks!" a frustrated girl yelled. Her long kimono sleeves whipped around and the bandages that came out of the end of the short kimono were drenched when she kicked at the water.

Aisu-Otome Ayakayi was her name. As she furiously hit at the water, her ice blue hair held in a long ponytail whipped around. Her senses picked up movement and she immediately disappeared.

Ayakayi watched as a figure slowly walked into the clearing. Her eyes narrowed. What would a normal person being doing this far out in the so called "bad-lands"? From what she could tell, the person was a little shorter than her, wearing black and another very dirty color. He, which she guessed do to his figure, seemed somewhat exhausted. Her sensitive ears picked up his murmurs as he headed for the lake.

"….this might be it. We've been out here for almost a month with little to eat, I'm so starving. I really wish I could have some of old man Teuchi's and Ayame's ramen. Shut up, you know there's nothing you can do. You've already combined at least a tail with me and I'm still dieing. Shut up, Baka-Kitsune." the young man, Naruto, muttered before falling face first into the lake.

That was it for Ayakayi. She didn't care if he was an outsider, her mom had taught her that everyone deserves a chance to live. Her legs and body moved as fast as they could, in hopes of helping the complete stranger who would actually change her life forever.

* * *

Translation time!

**Genjutsu: Ikijigoku- Illusion: Living Hell **

Basically, it shows the person that the illusion was cast on their worst nightmare.**  
**

**Genjutsu: Maboroshi Hasamikomu- Illusion: Dream Insert. **

Inserts a memory into someones mind, making them believe that it has actually happened. Can only be used if the person is asleep or unconscious.**  
**


	2. A new village

Just to let you know, Naruto would be around 13-14 in the beginning. Its set a few months before the time skip happens but after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Oh, by the way, the Sasuke Retrieval went successfully and Sasuke was brought back.

* * *

Bottles of Sake littered the floor around her feet. Her eyes were red from crying and she still would be but her tear ducts had run dry. Basically, Tsunade was a mess. It was happening all over again and she couldn't take it. That necklace was taking another precious person from her. First Nawaki, then Dan, and now Naruto. It was too much.

"Tsunade-hime, your prince has returned!!" The slightly drunk Jiraiya yelled as he came through the door. He was expecting her to yell 'Some prince! More like a frog.'. He hadn't been expecting to be almost hit in the head with a Sake bottle.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND!!!! NOT NOW!!! Not now." Tsunade trailed off, collapsing against the wall, tears coming into her eyes once more. "He would say that you weren't a prince but a frog. Oh gods, Jiraiya! I can't believe that this is happening!"

Jiraiya had no clue to what had happened prior to his return from information gathering (both kinds) but if it was enough to make the great Tsunade cry, he would try to help. He knelt down by his old teammate and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh. Its alright, Tsunade-chan. Shhhhhhh." he whispered in her ear. He felt her body go limp in exhaustion. "What happened, Hime-chan?"

* * *

**"Kit. Time to wake up."** a growling voice cut through Naruto's dreamless sleep.

Naruto mumbled a bit before sitting up. He jumped a bit in the shallow light before he realized that he was in front of Kyuubi's cage. "How long was I out? I remember fainting in front of the lake but nothing else."

Kyuubi blinked and bristled his body. The large form started to shrink and a man appeared. Long and shaggy red hair hung in his eyes and draped over his hakama clothed shoulders. Kyuubi smiled and it didn't actually seem evil. **"Kit, you have been out for almost three weeks. I have been healing and slowly converting my chakra into yours. So far, you are at about one tail."**

Naruto nodded and thought back. "What did you mean, "things have changed?"?"

Kyuubi blinked and then threw his head back in laughter. **"I got to admit, you are certainly smarter than you look. Alright, I'll tell you. When I attacked those thirteen years ago, I was in an enhanced rage. Partially because of what had happened only hours before and because there was a strange smelling mist."**

"A strange mist?"

**"Yes."** Kyuubi nodded. ** "The mist smelled of snakes. My den smelled of snakes as well, where I found my friends, my family, and my mate and newly born kits slain in cold blood."**

Naruto froze. Memories that were not his flooded into his brain. He saw red and the slain bodies of foxes. He also smelled the strong, overwhelming smell of snake and that was when it hit him. "Orochimaru." he growled out. Tears were falling but anger also filled his mind. "How many lives will you ruin?"

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto. The kit was growing up fast. Wait a minute! Since when did he think of the little brat as his kit? Oh well. **"Naruto, you need to wake up. I will talk to you at another time."** Kyuubi said before fading back into the darkness of his cage.

Naruto nodded and faded back out of his mind. The first few sounds he heard was the slight clicking of a clock, someone's breathing, and paper folding. He slowly opened an eye and saw that he was in a pure white room and sitting next to him was a girl. Scattered across the table in front of her were many paper swans.

"Maybe he'll wake up if I make enough." she muttered.

"Too late." Naruto managed to get out around the mask they had him wearing.

The girl gasped and jumped up. The chair she was sitting in clattered to the ground. Her eyes were wide as she moved for the door. "Kangoshi-sama! The b-boy is a-awake!" she managed to get out.

Naruto's head thrummed as someone's footsteps echoed down the hall. "Ayakayi-san, how many times do I have to tell you?! Call me Midori!" the nurse snapped as she came inside. Her face and eyes were stormy. "SO! You finally decided to up, huh? Do you know how worried this poor girl was about you?" the nurse said, pulling the mask off.

"Well, I did not mean to worry a beautiful lady." Naruto said. But inside his mind, he was wondering where the heck that had come from and the Kyuubi was howling in laughter.

Ayakayi's face turned cherry lollipop red. All that came out of her mouth was incoherent babbles.

"Haha!" Midori laughed. She liked this kid. "This Aisu-Otome Ayakayi. I'm Kangoshi Midori and if you even dare say anything about my name, you will be hurt." Midori warned. She had seen him start to open his mouth. "Well, you were found pretty much at deaths door and you were asleep for almost three weeks. We thought that you were going to asleep for a much longer time and here you go, waking up and being absolutely fine and healthy. Hmmm." Midori pulled the clip board off the end of his bed. "Oh well. Try and get some more sleep." Midori ordered before leaving the room.

Ayakayi had recovered from her embarrassment and was standing near the door. "G-get some sle-sleep, si-sir." she stuttered out, moving to open the door.

Naruto was feeling sleepy again but he wanted to know something first. "Wait! Can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"Sl-sleep well." Ayakayi said before leaving.

* * *

It had been at least a week since Naruto had woken up in that hospital room. He still hadn't found out where he was but he knew it wasn't in Konoha.

Ayakayi came by and she slowly warmed up to him.

In was one day soon that Naruto appeared to be sleeping but he was annoying the heck out of Kyuubi when a yelp came from outside his room. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked at the door.

**_"Kit, that was Ayakayi!"_** Kyuubi said.

Naruto was immediately out of his bed and trying to open the door. There was some sort of seal, he could sense it. "Help me." he ordered to the Kyuubi. He felt the extra chakra flow through his chakra system and he summoned a rasengan. He hit the door and it exploded.

Three boys had Ayakayi pressed up against the wall and her face had red marks. Slap marks. All of them jumped when the door was blown away.

Naruto stepped out but when he saw Ayakayi, Kyuubi took control against Naruto's will. **"You will let her go."** Kyuubi snarled out.

One of the boys sneered at him. "What do you care? She's just the weakling!"

**"No. One. Threatens. One. I. Consider. A. Kit!!!" **he shouted. Kyuubi summoned up some flames and surrounded Naruto's hands. He was running towards him when another chakra came into the area.

The three boys froze before running away. Ayakayi fell to the ground and Kyuubi turned around to whoever was behind him. The man behind him was wearing green hakama pants and a white top. On his back were two reverse blade swords. The man had a stormy expression in his black eyes as his long, dark grey hair fell over a long scar. "What is going on?" he calmly asked but his voice conveyed a hard edge.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and growled slightly. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from this man. His eyes widened as a pressure intruded. A strangled gasp escaped his mouth as Kyuubi faded back into the seal and Naruto regained control. "Ow." he moaned out quietly. He looked over and slowly walked to Ayakayi. "Ayakayi-san, are you alright?"

"Wh-why did y-you say ki-kit?" She stammered out.

Naruto flinched. The baka kitsune had opened his big mouth once again. "Um…." Naruto trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The man standing behind him realized what was going on. He moved quicker than the eye could see and he slammed his chakra enhanced hand into Naruto's stomach.

Ayakayi and Naruto gasped. Naruto tried to resist but Kyuubi told him to let the man inside. He wished to speak with the man. Naruto released the block he had been putting up and fell back into the seal. Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw that he and the other man were in two separate circles of light and there were two other circles across from them. Kyuubi in his human form was standing there and a shaded figure in the other.

Kyuubi flicked his eyes over to the other cage and a glint appeared in them.**"Well, if it isn't the koumori, who said that they could never be caught in a human. How long has it been?"**

**"Not long enough, fox. If I could move, you would be dead in an instant."** the dark figure shot back.

The man let out a low chuckle. "I thought that I had been feeling a strange chakra since you were brought here. Now I know why. You are one of us."

Naruto tilted his head. "You mean…"

"There are more than one container, boy. Many more, in fact. Here, you will be among friends if you wish to stay." the man smiled a bit. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I am Yamiyo Keiran, the Rokudaime of Ikimonogakure."

Naruto blanched. "Ikimonogakure?" he asked.

"Yes. Weren't you told where you were?" Keiran asked. He sighed and pulled himself out of Naruto's body. Naruto let his mind come to the front again.

Keiran saw that Midori was standing in front of Ayakayi and Naruto looked slightly woozy. "Kangoshi-san, was why the boy not informed of where he was?" he calmly asked.

"Kurokage-sama!" Midori gasped out as she bent at the waist. "I thought that no outsider should know of our village. That is why we hid our hitai-ate and did not tell him." she explained.

Keiran sighed. He glanced at Naruto and made a gesture that meant for him to follow. Soon, they were in an old room that no one had been in for a while. "So, what is your name boy?"

"I am Naruto, Kurokage-sama." Naruto said, using honorifics for once. He jumped a little when the man lightly touched his shoulder.

"Just call me Keiran. I hate how everyone is always so formal." Keiran had a light in his eyes that reminded Naruto of himself. "Now, you said you name was Naruto? As in the fishcake?"

Naruto frowned. "No, as in maelstrom. Not the fishcake. Although the fishcake is very delicious." he thought of ramen.

"Alright Naruto. What is your last name?"

"Uzumaki." Naruto smiled.

Keiran blanched for a minute and took a good look at him. "Grab onto my arm." he ordered. Naruto did as he said and Keiran shunpo-ed away. They reappeared in an office. Keiran walked over and grabbed a book off of a shelve. "Thought so. Naruto, do you know who your parents are?"

Naruto shook his head. "Konoha never told me."

Keiran lifted an eyebrow at the sad undertone he heard but he let it go. "Well, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina from Uzu no Kuni, from Whirlpool. The Uzumaki clan was originally from here, from Ikimonogakure. We are the Land hidden among the animals, meaning that most of us either have a demon or use animal summons. Do you follow?" Keiran didn't give him a chance to answer. "The Uzumaki have a Kekkei Genkai with the ability to summon water from anywhere, even from out of thin air. The Kekkei Genkai probably isn't as strong as my ancestors remember. Eventually, they left to help form a new village." Keiran closed the book he had been reading out of. "Make a Bunshin."

Naruto did and when he did, the body was wrong. It was Kyuubi, not himself.

"Did I get everything correct, Kyuubi-sama?" Keiran asked

Kyuubi nodded.** "I'll tell him the rest later. Tell him more about the village."** Kyuubi said before disappearing as quickly as he came.

Keiran smiled at Naruto. "Well, what do you want to know?"


End file.
